


Void

by katunf_lavatein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, after last game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katunf_lavatein/pseuds/katunf_lavatein
Summary: Akashi is trying to let his second self go.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [void.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345534) by Katunf Lavatein. 



> Well you should know that english is not my native language. I tried to translate this work (my own work) rus-eng. It's much easier to do eng-rus one, eheh...  
> In russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5998624

There was a coldness of his second soul still left on his fingers. Akashi clenched his fists. Now he didn’t feel like he was letting someone’s hand go, but he had certainly let it. Maybe it was kind of phantom pain? Just repeat this mechanical gesture for several times and it’ll be okay if you don’t get obsessed.

If you don’t get obsessed.

"Will you ever stop doing this?" Midorima frowned. "It’s annoying". 

Akashi gave a look to the remote controller in Midorima’s hand which was absolutely ill-timed. Well what is annoying here more…

Midorima continued grumbling, "And for what on earth did you gather us for a game and not participate yourself?"

"Stop it please, I’ve just went out".

"I meant another thing. You’re not playing **with us.** Come back from your dreams".

Akashi squinted – no, Midorima was always an attentive person, but he payed his attention only for those things he found necessary. Like for the horoscope or three-pointers. Let the list end here.

Anyway, he did notice something. Otherwise there wasn’t any point in following the captain and further annoying, was it? Akashi decided to spend their ten-minutes break in the school yard among thickening evening darkness and piercing coolness which wasn’t good enough for the body.

"Hope you don’t want me to lend you my coat", Midorima asked gloomily, buttoning up his throat. "What a childishness".

"You’re angrier than usual, Shintarou…" He closed his eyes painfully. "Midorima…"

"Hadn’t found in my list of habits offering my care for the idiots". Midorima sat down keeping his remote controller to the view. "Is your double core troubling you again? I thought it was the end".

"So did I. And you know… Maybe that’s the reason I can’t concentrate now", Akashi didn’t bother that Midorima may be indifferent to his uncontrolled stream of thoughts: too long didn’t speak with anyone, no people around. Finally, Midorima was the first to notice his changes. "Can’t believe that’s the end. Not sad but empty".

"Are you ready for surprise? Normal people are living like this".

"Oh my, Shintarou, the Cancers were number one today…"

"It’s not empty, Akashi, it’s _right"_.

"Thanks, I understood you from the first time. But imagine that you have been living with someone for a long time, sharing every small thought with him. It doesn’t make sense what were the relationships between you two. Then this person just left you alone and disappeared. Even if you were the worst enemies ever, wouldn’t you miss him?"

Midorima looked like «would be happy if there were no people around». Akashi sighed.

"Well okay, you may not accept this. Sorry. It might be I’m worrying about nothing". He stood up and stretched his arm again. "The point is that it isn’t nothing for me. But _normal people_ shouldn’t bother with it..."

"Repeating? Offended?" Akashi turned round to see his face but couldn’t find it. Midorima hid behind his high collar and reminded him of an angry ruffled sparrow. "All I wanted to say is – concentrate on the game, that’s all. Leave this metaphysics stuff to yourself".

 _Maybe maybe,_ Akashi gave a faint smile to the irritated look which didn’t kill him only thank to Midorima’s glasses. _But even you couldn’t come here in such a cold weather only to ask me to concentrate. My level wouldn’t fall only because of thoughts attack, and no one else has noticed that I wasn’t totally here._

"Go inside, Midorima. You can catch cold here".

He was rudely grabbed on his elbow.

"And no giving you my coat", Midorima replied categorically pulling him inside. "Fucking kindergarten…"

Akashi laughed following him and finally relaxing his fingers. Still, Midorima Shintarou had a fantastic type of showing his care.


End file.
